Próchno/I/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Borowski skończył opowiadanie. Powstał z ławki cmentarnej i z głową zwieszoną, od wspomnień ciężką, począł się błąkać między mogiłami. Kunicki nie widział go, nie myślał o nim prawie: człowiek znikł, rozwiał mu się sprzed oczu. Miał niemal wrażenie, że oto z jednej z tych mogił powstał trup, dzieje mu swoje opowiedział i wraz z ostatnim wspomnieniem, ostatnie wydawszy tchnienie, zapaść się musiał w mogiłę. I myśląc tak, patrzał w kraj pusty i dymny: w długie, smutne szeregi budowli za cmentarzem, w ostre zarysy kominów fabrycznych, wyrastających zza garbów ziemi jak nagie maszty. Nie było tu zieleni naokół, lecz ostra czerwień murów; zamiast murawy pył węglowy pokrył czarnym puchem faliste ugory. Ludzie tu jakby wymarli, ptak się nie odezwał, wrona nie zakrakała. Maszyny tylko gadały świstkami i suche dzwony zgrzytały. Nie milknący kołat młotów mierzył rozpaczliwie nudny czas, pełzający tak leniwie, jak te rozwłóczone na horyzoncie dymy. Kunicki spojrzał na Borowskiego i wydało mu się, że w te martwe okolice spadł jakiś ptak z dalekich krajów, trzepocze chorymi skrzydłami i dusi się od węglowego pyłu. Nie pytał go, jak teraz żyje. Wszak wiedział dobrze? Znał to życie wielkomiejskie i zaprzepaszczone w nim egzystencje, wegetujące wspomnieniem minionych dni, czepiające się kobiet ostatnim pragnieniem życia. Długie, smutne kominy patrzały martwo w dal pustą i niemą. Zastygłe i zimne w szarym świetle, kłębiły ciężkie ofiarne dymy żywych i kołaczących maszyn oraz martwych i niemych ludzi. Dusza tych istot ludzkich, wyklęta precz od pracy, błąkała się pokutna po ciemnych zaułkach i czarnych norach nocy. I wtedy dopiero, gdy maszyny do snu legły, wówczas gdzieś w pomrokach kamiennych, w ciszy umęczonych ciał rozlegał się czasami nagły, straszny, beznadziejny krzyk — budziła się namiętność, buchał płomień duszy. I gasł. Pozostawał jeden, dwa trupy, i otwierała się nagle przepaść bólu i cierpień. Ale za dnia już zimna, już niema, ziejąca tylko dusznym czadem zgniłych wyziewów. Odżyły już maszyny i zamarli ludzie. Po niebie snują się rude, ciężkie kłębiska dymów. „Biedna Zochna!... Zochna!... Zochna!" — szeptało coś Kunickiemu jakby w takt łagodnego plusku i miarowego szmeru. Tuż nad głową szumiały mu tak druty telegraficzne. Przypomniały mu się te jej duże, smutne, łzami zaszklone oczy, gdy wczoraj na niego patrzała. Drobne białe ręce zatopiła we włosach, wsparła głowę na łokciach i nie spuszczała z niego oczu. „A ty — zdawała się pytać — ty, co tak poważnie mówisz, z takim poczuciem wyższości, i łagodnie, jak do dziecka, uśmiechasz się do mnie, czy ty umiesz kochać inaczej, lepiej, prawdziwiej?" I wryły mu się w pamięć te wielkie, smutne, jakby przestraszone oczy. Na ciemne szosy wyroił się tymczasem tłum czarny i rozpłynął się strumieniami po drogach i ścieżkach. Ściemniło się. Rdzawe światło przesiąkło kurzawę, zrudziały dymy fabryczne, zasuwała się mgła sina ciężko i powoli. Ponad ziemią, naokół, wszczęły się jakieś migotania i błyski, i wraz z gwiazdami na niebie zapalały się wśród ciemnych budowli chłodne księżyce lamp elektrycznych. Zaroiło się wnet od świateł bladych i ostrych jak stal, czerwonych i drgających jak krew świeżo rozlana, zielonych jak liść wiosenny, wielkich i żółtych jak słoneczniki. I hen, gdzie tylko poprzez wzgórza oko w ciemności wybiegło, kołysały się ponad ziemią wzdłuż szyn kolejowych wieńce, wstęgi i girlandy tych płonących kwiatów zimnej nocy. Sczerniała przy nich ziemia i błyskiem lodu się pokryła, zbielały w tym blasku dymy fabryczne i stanęły nieruchome jako białe obłoki. Wciąż jeszcze podnieconej wyobraźni Kunickiego wydało się, że oto jeden z tych dymów przyjmuje zwiewny kształt ludzkiego cienia i wałęsa się wśród tych błędnych ogników. I pomyślał, że jej dusza po takim czyśćcu błąkać się kiedyś powinna, wciąż jeszcze nie chcąc wierzyć, że wszystkie te kwiaty, choć barwne, choć płoną, zimne są i bez woni. Tuż za parkanem, gdzie wał wysoki, ryknął pod ziemią jakiś potwór, wybiegł z czarnej czeluści wzgórza, trysnął snopem iskier czerwonych, wydał świst ostry i potoczył się po nasypie. Pociąg biegł, kołatał, trząsł, migał smugą oświetlonych okien; raz jeszcze krzyknął nagle i wpadł w drugi tunel. Szum głuchy po nim pozostał, jakiś pęd i rozmach w powietrzu. — Jezus Maria! Jezus Maria, wrócić! Borowski stał w ciemnym zmierzchu jak krzyż między mogiłami. Za odchodzącym pociągiem ręce mimo woli podniósł i okamieniał jakby w tym ruchu. „Jezus Maria, wrócić! Wró-ócić!..." —już nie jęczał, lecz wył długo i przeciągle. Kunicki słuchał tego monotonnego skomlenia z niemiłym uczuciem. Podrażniało go to biadanie uparte, nieskończone, niby dziwaczne modły wschodniego muezzina Teraz dopiero spostrzegł, że legła już noc. — Panie Borowski — rzekł dotykając jego ramienia. — Wrócić na scenę! Wró-ócić!... — Panie Borowski! — wołał szarpiąc go za ramię. — Późno już. Noc. Kto słyszał, na cmentarzu!... Powlókł się wreszcie za nim. Już dochodzili do bramy, gdy Borowski, obchodzący mogiły kołem, miedzami, potknął się o niskie, przyziemne sztachety nagrobka i runął na ziemię. Porwał się sprężyście na nogi i obejrzał poza siebie. — Ciemno — mruknął Kunicki, aby coś powiedzieć. — Stłukłeś się pan? A on przyślizgnął się do niego cicho jak kot i podsunął mu swą twarz tuż, tuż pod oczy. — Znowu! — szeptał owiewając go ciepłym oddechem. — Widziałeś?... Znowuż przewróciłem się przez mogiłę. Trzecia będzie! Kunicki schwycił go mocno za rękę i wyprowadził poza bramę. Szli ciemną szosą pośród długich szop i okratowanych budowli fabrycznych. Tu i ówdzie przytrafiała się mała lampka żarowa przy murze. W czerwonym świetle ledwo tlejących drutów obserwował Kunicki jego wielką aktorską głowę o twardym czole byka, dziwnie miękkich, kobiecych prawie ustach i nieco mętnych, przepaścistych, zadumanych oczach. — Trzecia! — mruczał ten od czasu do czasu, przeżuwając z grubym uporem wciąż jeszcze tę samą myśl. — Milcz pan u diabła! — szarpnął się wreszcie Kunicki. — Zmora nocna! — Bardzo żałujesz mej Zochny? — spytał nie podnosząc oczu. Kunicki nic nie odpowiedział. On zaś, jakby dla odpędzenia złych myśli, podjął machinalnie kamień z drogi i cisnął go przed siebie. Kamień wyrżnął gdzieś o bruki, odskoczył, znowu drogę skrzesał, skry rzucił i poszedł dalej jak po wodzie. Po dwóch zaledwie minutach przycichł dopiero grzechot, zgasła ostatnia iskra. Kunickiemu zapadła jakby pierś w zadumie. Westchnął raz i drugi. — Bardzo żałujesz mej Zochny? — usłyszał po raz drugi. Szli dalej. Przed nimi rozesłała się na chmurach ruda i ciężka łuna wieczornego miasta. Gdzieś na odległej ulicy wszczęło się jakieś głuche po nocy rojenie. Nagle zerwało się gwałtowne i ostre rechotanie świstawki, potem tętent przytłumiony, nawoływania, krzyki... Obaj stanęli ściskając odruchowo laski w dłoniach i próbując przejrzeć ciemności. Lecz naokół znowuż cisza zaległa. Szumiały tylko druty na słupach i hen na krańcach bił młot nocnej walcowni. Kunicki ruszył z miejsca. Borowski wciąż jeszcze stał i strzygł uszami. Teraz dopiero ocknął się jakby ze swego zapamiętania: twarz mu się rozjaśniła, oczy zabłysły. — Znowu zbrodnia! — rzekł z uśmiechem. — Cieszy to pana tak bardzo? — Lubię miasto! — i pociągnął nosem jak wyżeł. A nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, zawołał po kilku minutach: — Nienawidzę miasta! Kunicki rzucił niecierpliwie ramionami. — Wie pan, co mi za myśl przyszła! — mówił Borowski po chwili. — Panu po prostu zazdrość tamtego, z opowiadań moich. Panu zazdrość, że tam życie takie bujne. — Nie bujne — odparł Kunicki — ale dzikie, wściekłe życie rozpętanych byków! Biada, gdy się pod te kopyta dostanie — dziecko. — A jednak ludzie płakali razem ze mną, płakali nad mym zgniłym bólem. Nad pańską cnotą ziewnęliby może tylko. He, panie — taniusia jest cnota na świecie?... Kunicki ćmił spokojnie papierosa, a otrząsając starannie popiół mówił niedbale, jakby do samego siebie: — Ktoś mówił, że nago mogą się ukazywać tylko bogowie. My mamy dzis wszelkie powody do ukrywania swej nagości. — Widzisz! — parsknął Borowski i wpił mu się palcami w ramię. — Ukrywać!? Widzisz, dawniej ludzkie namiętności były życia i pracy ramieniem i młotem. Dawniej i bogowie nie wstydzili się swych namiętności. Dzisiaj są one od biurka, od maszyny precz wyklęte i gdzieś głęboko, głęboko pod ziemią ukryte, aby życiu nie przeszkadzały! Ty dzisiaj nic już o nich nie wiesz... Dzisiaj bogów nie ma. Ale nawet bogów namiętność stać by się musiała w potępieniu gnuśną, jadowitą, trawiącą — Dziś mamy rozsądek. — Wleźżie nim czym prędzej w głąb i wynieś swe namiętności na światło dzienne, aby cię nie pożarły! Macie rozsądek. A jednak... słyszysz? Oto rozlega się krzyk, straszny, beznadziejny krzyk po nocy! Otwarły się podziemia wasze i cuchną. Zrozumiałeś, kto je otworzył? kto jest bólu waszego krzykiem po nocy? Zrozumiałeś, za co mu ludzie dają łzy swoje, święte i czyste łzy ludzkiej tęsknoty?... — Deklamacja! zresztą chroniczna — cmoknął niecierpliwie Kunicki. Otrząsł znowu popiół z papierosa i znowu mówił niedbale, cicho, jakby do siebie tylko: — Ja panu powiem, kto te wszystkie cuda nocne dokonywa: biedny, chory człowiek... Zaś koniec — warto zastanowić się i nad końcem — koniec będzie zwykły: Ostateczny zanik hamujących czynności woli — ciesz się pan: będą wizje! gnuśność — niech się cieszą kochanki! — apatia i otępienie graniczące ze stuporem — tu już śmierć zęby wyszczerza!... I to w najlepszym razie — kończył i spojrzał bystro na Borowskiego jakby taksując jego siły fizyczne. Borowski miał już widocznie gotową odpowiedź, lecz ostatnie słowa zamknęły mu usta. Zaniepokoił się widocznie i zagadnął szybko: — A od czego to pochodzi! Apatia niby? — Toż mówię! Przeżuwał myśl jakąś uparcie, czoło chmurzył. Wreszcie: — Boję się — rzekł cichym, szczerym głosem dobrego dziecka. — Boję się apatii! I zadrżały mu wargi jak u wrażliwej kobiety. — Siądźmy — rzekł nagle i, nie czekając odpowiedzi, cofnął się pod mur i osunął na jakąś ławę. Marszczył się, chmurzył, w oczach Kunickiego zapadał gdzieś myślą coraz głębiej. — Widzisz, póki chodzę, mówię, nienawidzę — Boże, jak ja wszystkiego i wszystkich nienawidzę! — póty zapominam. Ale niech sam ze sobą zostanę, niech się położę... Sen nie przychodzi... Więc niech mi teatr do myśli powróci, niech się coś ocknie, zbudzi, zerwie! A tu nie przychodzi nic, nic!... Rozumiesz ty — nic!... I gwałtownym ruchem schwycił Kunickiego za rękę. Po chwili zatrząsł się całym ciałem. Zdjął kapelusz z głowy, grzbietem dłoni wycierał jakby zimny pot z czoła. Bladł widocznie, gdyż twarz jego stawała się po ciemku bardziej jasną i jakby fosforyzującą. Kunicki spoglądał nań uważnie i z pewnym niepokojem. — Co panu?... Panie Borowski, na litość boską!... — I z tej pustki wyłania mi się — zgroza, tylko zgroza! Nieludzka straszna groza wytrzeszcza na mnie zimne oczy: rzeczywi...! „Zośka!!" — krzyknę jak szalony, zerwę się z łóżka i błędnie, omackiem trafiam tam do niej. I jak dąb podcięty walę się na jej białe piersi. „Zasłoń mi oczy, Zośka!" — Zasłania, rączynami twarz mi okrywa. „Nie bój się, nie bój się, Władek". „Całuj, Zośka!" — Całuje. „Zochna, Zochna, Zochna ty!!..." Z daleka, jakby w zaczajonej ciszy ciemnego przedmieścia, słyszeć się znów dały niecierpliwe, ostre sygnały świstawki, wołające nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo komu na pomoc. Bo zresztą cisza była. Hen na krańcach bił tylko młot walcowni, a tuż ponad głową szumiały im obu druty telegraficzne: Zoch-na... Zoch-na... Zoch-na... Wreszcie zabłysły światła w oknach podmiejskiej ulicy. Kunicki zaprowadził Borowskiego do najbliższej robotniczej restauracji i, wmuszając w niego wodę, mówił coś o słabej woli, o rozhukanej wyobraźni, o potrzebie leczenia. Borowski odstawił szklankę wody na bok i odpowiadał mu powolnym, zmęczonym głosem. — Pan osądza wszystko tak łatwo, prosto, higienicznie, że aż miło słuchać. Uspokaja to jak ciepłe okłady. Taki świat mały, a pan taki duży, duży. Taki świat chory, a pan taki zdrów, taki higienista... Duży, duży higienista!... A biedny chory światek skruszył się, zesechł, zblakł. I pana nigdy nie straszy zmora rzeczywistości? Kunicki uśmiechnął się ckliwo i niedbale. — Ech, pan świat ma w kieszeni. On pana nie przestraszy. — Jestem lekarzem, panie Borowski. — Właśnie!... Absyntu, duszko — zwrócił się do kelnerki wciąż jeszcze tym smutnym, zmęczonym głosem. — Ja proszę wody sodowej! — pośpieszył się Kunicki. — Dla pana doktora syfon wody. Światło było mętne i senne. Pokój nagi, przesycony zapachem słodu i farby olejnej. Dwóch wielkich, ciężkich robotników, o rudych, źle wygolonych twarzach, drzemało wraz z gospodarzem nad gazetą, mającą okrzyk „Naprzód!" w nagłówku. Kunicki sięgnął po gazetę i zapytał od niechcenia: — Czytujesz pan to? — Namiętnie. — Kati, chodź no tu i podaj łapkę... Niech no pan doktór spojrzy, tak tylko, dla ciekawości. Przecież to jest fenomenalne! U kobiet z tej klasy? U Niemki zwłaszcza! Kati przedrzeźniała obcą mowę, zaśmiała się piskliwie i pobiegła za bufet. — Milczeli przez dłuższy czas. Borowski popijał z rzadka, wolno i obserwował uważnie trzech śpiących robotników, jak budząc się z drzemki rzucali od czasu do czasu dorywcze, opryskliwe zdania zmęczonych ludzi. Poterm znowu przyzwał Kati do siebie i w smutnym zamyśleniu bawił się palcami jej ładnych rąk niby paczką zapałek. Kunicki nie wytrzymał. — Puśćże pan ją — zawołał. — Mnie to osobiście dotyka, w mojej godności ludzkiej. Przecież to człowiek, a nie mebel. Dziewczyna przy tym zmęczona; musi pracować osiemnaście godzin na dobę. — Według wykazów statystycznych — dopełnił Borowski. I kazał podać sobie drugą porcję absyntu. Gospodarz zbudził się wobec tego ostatecznie i przyszedł powitać gości. „Towarzysz"? — spytał widząc gazetę w rękach Kunickiego. A otrzymawszy skinienie głową, przysiadł się do stołu i powtórzył te same, dorywcze, gburowate zdania, jakie wyszły przed chwilą z ust drzemiących wciąż robotników... — Miał dawniej dom publiczny, teraz trudni się wyszynkiem i rewolucją — gawędził ze sobą Borowski, gdy gospodarz powrócił do swych robotników. Spostrzegłszy zaś oburzenie Kunickiego, ni to zagwizdał, ni to zanucił: — C'est le peuple! le peuple! le peuple!... Kunicki spostrzegł w tej chwili jakieś konwulsyjne drgnienie aktorskie w jego grymasie. „Oho — pomyślał — trzeba nam wracać. I ten gotów mi dać przedstawienie jubileuszowe". — To zamiłowanie do brudów — rzekł głośno — łatwo wytłumaczyć: pan tylko tym żyjesz, że siebie usprawiedliwiasz. — Staram się znaleźć trzeźwy, życiowy ideał: ideał społeczny. — Cynizm groszowy. Złodzieje kieszonkowi mają go nieraz w lepszym gatunku. Dla mnie byłby tylko nudnym, gdyby nie... pańska żona, panie Borowski!... On podniósł głowę i przysunął się bliżej z krzesłem. — No? — pytał chmurnie — Biedna tylko. Nic więcej. — Ba! — odrzucił się niedbale w tył. — Zasługiwałaby na coś więcej niż na pańską miłość. Tymczasem... — Jaką byś pan jej dał? Co by taki jak pan z niej uczynił? Szarej swej duszy wieczną samotnicę, dzieci swych milczącą niańkę, kariery swej czujnego psa. I czym pan taką potęgę jak miłość mierzysz? Paznokciem — zaśmiał się nerwowo w kieliszek. — Paznokciową miarą mieszczańskiej solidności. Kunicki cofnął się z niesmakiem. — Chodźmy. To staje się zupełnie plugawe, ta opętana alkoholem monomania erotyczna. Pańska głowa wypowiedziała się w życiu dostatecznie. Dla niej nie ma na świecie nic innego prócz kobiety. — Nie ma! — krzyknął, powaliwszy się piersią na stół, i schwycił Kunickiego za rękę. — Dla wielu, dla bardzo wielu ludzi nie ma nic na świecie prócz ukochanej kobiety. Ona jest im wszystkim! Jest żarem czynów, cieniem wytchnienia, gwiazdą nadziei, słońcem wiary w siebie; a przede wszystkim jest, jak cnota, sama sobie celem i źródłem najwyższej na świecie rozkoszy. — Dosyć! — krzyknął Kunicki zmęczonym głosem i wywierając gniew na syfonie wody, odsunął go energicznie od siebie. — Dosyć!... I ciągle, i bez ustanku, i wiecznie tylko kobieta. Pan-eś mi je chyba na całe życie obmierził. — Słabyś ty ze swą wodą sodową!... Czy suchy pająk medyczny i tego nie rozumie, że trzy czwarte życia koło niej się obraca, że dla milionów jest celem trosk jedynym — milionom przyobiecana nawet poza grobem — życia i śmierci władczyni! A utkwiwszy swe mętne, przepaściste oczy gdzieś u pułapu, mruczał w szczególnym natchnieniu: —...na stopniach uświęconych ołtarzy! pod błogosławiącymi ramiony białych kapłanów! wśród kadzideł mirry! organów wysokiego grania i zawodzącego chóru tęsknoty do życia!... Czknęło mu się. Głowa na sztywnym grzbiecie rzuciła się w tył. Opanował się jednak i zmógł, a białą jak kreda twarz pochylił nad kieliszkiem. — Płacić! — krzyknął Kunicki i zerwał się z miejsca. Borowski podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się błędnie naokół. Po czym uniósł się poważnie i wyszedł sztywno na ulicę. Tu zachwiał się dopiero i w zmęczoną pierś wzionął z rozkoszą powietrze miejskie. Szumiało miasto Szły z dala tysiączne pogwary, turkot i głuche dudnienie, rozkołysane tu na przedmieściu w jakiś miarowy, senny takt. W tym rytmie sennego jakby walca, falowała, zda się, i ta u czarnych wież gotyckich zawisła jasna, żółtawa i zimna jak stal mgławica. Nieruchomo stała tylko rdzawa, niezmierzona głąb nieba, na której tu i ówdzie, z rzadka, mrugnęła na chwilę mała, żółta gwiazda. Borowski słuchał i patrzał: wchłaniał w siebie szum i woń miasta. Kapelusz na tył głowy zsunął i zgarniał z białego czoła garście długich czarnych włosów. Chwilami się zataczał i odruchowo wyciągał przed się ramiona. Wreszcie wsparł się o potężny słup lampy łukowej. Mruczał: majaczył czy też improwizował coś po pijanemu. Kunickiemu przypomniało się nagle jego skomlenie na cmentarzu, gdyż oto do uszu jego dobiegł ten sam głęboki, żałośliwy głos. Słuchał: —...Lodem miasto w nocy zamarza, dla samotnych chłodne, dla cierpiących nielitościwe. ...Miasto w ciszy nocnej o gnuśnych zbrodniach tajemniczo gada, miasto wielomilionowe, zimne, ponure. ...Ja czuję puls twój chory, o miasto wielkie, ja, zgnilizny twej powiędły kwiat, ja, młodością mą zgrzybiały i gnuśny, ja, czarny twój kapłan, ja — aktor!... Światło lampy łukowej przygasło nagle i rzuciło czerwone blaski. Zmogło się wszakże, bo z upartym sykiem rozpłomieniło się po chwili w równej, chłodnej, fioletowej toni. Kunicki tymczasem spłoszył się zupełnie. „No — myślał — ten już chyba dostał obłędu pijackiego". I oglądał się po ulicy, aby na wszelki wypadek mieć ludzi pod ręką. Ale Borowski wnet opadł, zatoczył się, bełkotał: — Doktorze, choć kieliszek koniaku jeszcze! — Pan musisz chyba iść jutro do jakiejś pracy. Nie? — Muszę — potwierdził bezmyślnie. Lecz w tejże chwili zaciął się, począł walić laską o mur i wołać uparcie: — Nie muszę, ale chcę... Z własnej dobrej woli chcę... Dla własnej mojej Zochny chcę... I nie przez sentyment, jak się pańskiej głowie śni. Dla jej włosów złotych z wojska uciekłem, dla jej jasnego czoła pieniędzy chcę. Nie pracy. Ja pluję na pracę. O — tfu! Stał na trotuarze sztywno i tak się na stopach kołysał, że Kunicki bał się, iż lada chwila twarzą lub potylicą o bruk uderzy. — Doktorze — mówił po niejakim czasie, starając się koniecznie objąć Kunickiego za szyję. — Dok-torze! doktór jest nieszkodliwy pajączek, na bardzo drobne i chore muszki w uniwersytecie ułożony. Doktór ma angielski cynizm, jest sobie matter of fact. Doktór zrobisz bąjeczną karierę na higienie. Będziesz się cieszył szacunkiem u panów noszących flanelowe paski na brzuszkach — i u społeczeństwa... Będziesz niepokonanym autorytetem w kwestiach kataru kiszek, impotencji obowiązującej, piękna, dobra i ideałów społecznych... Doktór ma głupią teraz minkę. Daj mi buzi, doktór... — Ja doktora chcę w pysk pocałować! — rozgniewał się nagle, chwycił brutalnie jego głowę i wycisnął mu na ustach twardy pocałunek. — Nie pluj doktór, bo... — Bo ja doktora kocham — dokończył niespodzianie w łagodnym spadku. — Ja kocham doktora — powtórzył jakby po głębokim namyśle, miękko i rzewnie jak dziecko. — Ja tobie, słuchaj doktór, wyspowiadałem się jak histeryczka księdzu: z detalami... Ja tobie bramę do mego serca otworzyłem. A potem każę ci wleźć głębiej. Ja... O Jezusie Mario!... Weź mnie pod ramię i prowadź!... Czarnej kawy zafunduj... Nie — stój!... Czekaj. I stali tak razem przez jakiś czas. Kunicki nie puszczał go mimo wszystko, wiedząc, że lada chwila runąłby na ziemię. — Och! — westchnął wreszcie Borowski. — Co też ja chciałem?... O czymże to ja?... Poczekaj, poczekaj!... O Zosi! Chcesz o Zochnie? A czemuż milczysz, szelmo, jak pień? czemu nie gadasz, że chcesz o Zochnie?... Zochna ma takie ciało... I nie szarp się, nie szarp!... Przecież ja czuję — nie wiem, ale czuję — że ty na to za mną się wałęsasz, na to mych spowiedzi słuchasz... Ty szpiegu cudzej nikczemności, coś własnych uczuć nie wyszpiegował! Taki jak ty stać się może strasznym, gdy zapomni o karierze. Kunicki odtrącił go od siebie. Instynktem kierowany rzucił się Borowski między dwie kamienice. I tam rozwiał się ostatni przebłysk jego trzeźwości. Osłabł zupełnie, rozmawiał już sam ze sobą: opowiadał coś brukom miejskim o złotych włosach swej Zochny. — Znasz ty — mówił wyciągając w stronę Kunickiego bezwładne swe ramię z obwisłą dłonią — znasz tę polską bajkę o stratowanym przez świnię kwietniku? I tę francuską... Daudeta... Z mojego młyna -— wykrzykiwał bezdźwięcznie jak echo, a dłonią twarz tarł, coś koło szyi nią poprawiał. O tym... mózgu złotym? — wykrztusił wreszcie z trudem. Szarpnął i zdarł kołnierz. Kunicki podbiegł i schwycił go za głowę. — O... o... Boże mój wielki!... O tym mózgu złotym... Po kilku minutach wytrzeźwiał nagle i niespodzianie, jak stary pijak. Nastawił kołnierz palta, zapiął się starannie i powoli, grubą laskę z ziemi zgarnął, kapelusz podniósł i głęboko na czoło nacisnął. Odchodząc spoglądał twardo i pochmurnie. Kunicki wyczytał w tym spojrzeniu nienawiść. I nie zdziwiło go to wcale. Rozeszli się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Kunickiemu huczało w głowie jak w młynie. Wszystkie myśli tonęły w nieokreślonej, fizycznej wprost niechęci do tego człowieka. Miał do niego tę nieświadomą odrazę, jaką czuje chart do wilka, jamnik do lisa, ptak polny do kukułki: nienawidził w nim obcego, wrogiego sobie, drapieżnego gatunku. Z wiru niejasnych wspomnień wypłynęła nagle jedna dziwaczna myśl. „On teraz, w tejże chwili kamień podnosi, zamierza się... celuje..." Zawrócił gwałtownie i zbliżył się do niego. — I na co pan czekasz? Czemu pan do domu nie idziesz? Borowski wywijał laską. — Chciałem jeszcze — zaczął niepewnym głosem. Uśmiechnął się jakoś cierpko, dłoń wysunął i skurczył palce. — Rubla masz?... To jest, właściwie — pożycz mi doktór markę. — Pić pan będziesz? — Bóg widzi, doktorze — coś zanadto dziś cięży. Nie udźwignę po trzeźwemu.